My Life in Monster High
by The Girl of Steel
Summary: Joshua Hunt Sinclair the III is a mutant being sent to Monster High so his existence isn't discovered in Regular Highschool and tries to survive what he thought what was mythical monsters and creatures. Co-Collabrated with Abigail "Misty" Brianton21 Bad Summary Sorry.


Note: I don't own Monster High It belongs to Mattel, Lisi Harrison and some other people. If I did own it some mutated humans in it.

As I slept in my bed I was dreaming I was having another one of my rock star dreams with me singing in a huge concert with the stadium filled with crazy fans as they screamed and chanted my name over and over.

Unfortunately the dream was interrupted by my little brother jumping onto my stomach as I sat up yelling in pain as Tim jumped up and down waking me as I pushed him off and walked to the bathroom and took a shower.

Today I would be attending my first day of school in just thirty minutes. I looked at myself in the mirror brushing my blonde hair out of my face sighing putting my clothes on.

"Hurry up or you're going to be late", my mom called from downstairs as I grabbed my book bag and ran downstairs.

"I'm coming" I called back down to my mother running down the stairs into the kitchen.

I ran in the kitchen, grabbed my lunch, said goodbye to my parents and younger siblings, and rode my bike to school. I finally made to the school and just stopped in front of it and took in a big breath.

_"It's ok, no one knows you, and so this year might be different"_ I thought to myself walking in the hallways.

I walked in and went to the Head Mistresses' office and sat down in the chair and found myself wide-eyed looking at a human head.

"I am Headmistress Bloodgood." she said."You must be Joshua Sinclair?"

"I-I am." I stuttered out Trust me if you saw a disembodied sitting there as a body was doing it's make-up you be horrified too.

"Here's your schedule and Welcome to Monster High" Head Mistress Blood-Good said handing me the paper as I got up from my seat just staring in shock awe and walked away to my new locker.

"_It's tradition to go to Monster High your brother went there I went there your grandfather and now you will also go there"_ I mimicked to myself in my father's voice.

I missed my old high school Bathory High I wasn't a popular kid but at least it had normal people to interact with but then again who am I to judge I'm a walking, talking, decomposing creator not minding my own business I bumped into someone.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry," The feminine voice said extending a hand to me I took the girl's hand. The girl studied me for a few moments and spoke again.

"Are you a new ghoul err, normie?" She asked I nodded as she gave me a smile as I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"My name is Frankie Stein" Frankie said sticking her hand out as I got a look at her and had to keep a straight face she looked like a teenage female version of Frankenstein's Monster!. In a weird way she was cute.

"Just call me Joss" I said extending my hand to shake hers as it felt cold to me the original Frankenstein's Monster was made out of body parts was she also made out of parts as well?

"If there's anything you need let me know" She said as she walked away leaving me dumbstruck if that was the daughter of Frankenstein what about other monsters The Wolfman? Dracula? The Creature from the Black Lagoon? Mummies? Ghosts? Yetis? Dr. Jekyll? Mr. Hyde? Gorgons?

I didn't expect to know what was next gathering my stuff I found my locker and opened the coffin-shaped locker and placed my things in it hearing a locker slam next to mine turning my head I see a guy with snake hair! He turned to me and greeted me.

"Hey dude you new?" He said causally I knew what he was he was a Gorgon at my old school we had a Greek Mythology class and learned about Gorgons creatures that could turn anyone or anything to stone from a gaze from them but to my luck he was wearing dark sunglasses.

"Y-Yeah" I stuttered slightly backing away slowly and then bolting away from there in terror and ran into someone…err, some creature.

"Watch! where you're going normie" the creature said as I got a look at him he was a huge walking talking Minotaur! As he grabbed me by the front of my shirt blowing his hot breath in my face he then started to sniff me.

"Whoa! normie you stink, Even I don't smell like that after fifty laps" The minotaur said dropping me as he chuckled walking away fanning the air as I growled and tried keeping calm not letting my anger take over turning around I walked to my first class.

Author's Note: Alright this is my first Monster High story it takes place in Season 2 of the episodes before Jackson arrives I am borrowing elements from the Webisodes, Books, and Specials if you have any questions, comments, suggestions or ideas let me know.


End file.
